


If I say I don't care I'm a liar

by only_freakin_donuts



Series: Roisa Fic Week 2018 [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: !!, F/F, Roisa Fic Week 2018, day 1 - holiday, happy birthday Luisa :), not sure I'm happy with this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_freakin_donuts/pseuds/only_freakin_donuts
Summary: For Roisa Fic Week 2k18!! Rose calls Luisa from prison her birthday.(Kind of a songfic to Happy Birthday by Kelleigh Bannen)





	If I say I don't care I'm a liar

**Author's Note:**

> "Anyways.... happy birthday." ♡

“Hi, you’ve reached Luisa Alver… you can leave me a message if you want to, or you can just call me back.” 

The beep sounded, and Rose huffs before it does, not wanting to leave her annoyance on Luisa’s machine, for her to wake up to.  
“Hey… Luisa… it’s... it’s me. I had to call, you know, it didn’t feel right not to… even though I know you don’t want to talk to me. I know you’re happy where you are, wherever that is… away from me and everything that comes with that. Uh, anyways– I hope you had a good day. I don’t know what you’re doing with your life anymore, but, hope you got to sleep in this morning. And, uh, did Mateo call and sing? Kids singing on the phone… sounds like torture, but sounds like something that would make an aunt proud, you know?”

She didn’t know. She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t how to not get carried away and spew whatever feelings her burgundy heart had to offer… and she hadn’t heard Luisa’s voice in so long and today was just another reminder of how long it had been and that the life they were supposed to have was slipping through her fingers in her… She didn't know how to do this. This was a mistake.

“Remember, uh, remember that year, I tried to throw you a surprise party? Years ago, with your dad and Raf… and you hated it. I’m still sorry about it. I’m still sorry, Luisa.”

There she goes, off her rocker, down in the deep end, unraveling like a spool of thread down a steep hill, cause that’s exactly how she felt right now. “I shouldn’t have called, I don't know how to do this. Maybe you’re in bed right now and you’re binge-watching Netflix, or maybe you’re with your family. Or, you know, maybe you’re out with some girl. And I… can pretend that the thought of that doesn’t make me green with envy but it does! I want you to be happy, I want you to have everything good in this world because you deserve it all but I want to have it with you! I want to be there with you today to celebrate another year of you, another year older, another year wiser, another year just simply existing, I want to be there!”

She reels herself in real quick, the way she’s always had to, flicking a stupid, rooty red curl out of her face, crossing her arms. “But I can’t. I learned, too late, I can’t… be me, and have you, being you. We… can’t…. do that. We can’t coexist without major sacrifice, can’t have my cake and have you too. So instead I’m in here, getting what I deserve… and I really, sincerely hope that you’re out there getting what you deserve, all the best on your special day. And I hope you’re getting cake too. So, uh, anyways…. happy birthday.”

She hangs up, and that’s it. That’s just simply it. _I’ll call her again next year._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this and I'm not sure how many more of these I'll write for fic week, but yeah, day 1 down!


End file.
